Yuuki's battle pas duex
by gots2luv
Summary: Now that Zero's back, Yuuki finally has some help with the Level E's; but with all the testosterone floating around, she's having a hard time figuring out who she wants to be with. Focuses more on Zero and Kaname, than Yuuki.


**Hello Everyone! I decided that I wasn't quite done with Yuuki and her troublesome battles, but I didn't want to be repetitive and that was the challenge; to create another battle but with a different inflection, a different fell to the fight. I think that I captured it pretty well, but review and let me know what you think.**

**Yuuki**

Weeks have passed since Shino left Cross Academy and Zero came back from his assignment from the Hunters. The Level E attacks have slowed down and peace was gradually returning to the academy. Patrolling was a way for me to escape the disapproving glares from Zero and Kaname's unwavering loyalty. It gave me time to think and a way for me to sleep with my eyes open; tonight wasn't any different. All day I was anxiously awaiting my patrol time. Zero was ignoring me and I hadn't spoken to Kaname in days. Not only was the gloom of the night bothering me, but something felt, off. As I walked through the courtyard that separates the sun dorm from the moon dorm, I instinctively edged towards the moon dorms where class was still in session. I walked around the large oak and heard rustling behind me. Stopping abruptly, I pulled my Artemis Rod from its sheath and turned around only to find nothing there. I continued walking and again heard the rustling behind me. With my Artemis Rod outstretched I turned slowly on the balls of my feet and came face to face with a male Level E. I took a step back and the Level E followed me. All of my training flew right out of my brain. Our little stale mate ended and he flew at me. Something must have flickered across my face and altered his course. That split second gave me just enough time to run inside and bolt the heavy double doors. I sheathed my Artemis Rod and turned to face what I thought would be an empty hallway. Well an empty hallway it was not; yet another Level E had snuck into the building and was looking at me like I was a piece of meat, which, to him, I technically was. A startled scream erupted from my lips and the vampire struck out at me.

**Kaname**

Midnight; one of my favorite times in the evening. For the past couple of weeks I haven't had time to enjoy my favorite part of the day because of those troublesome beasts. They're always disrupting my poor Yuuki's sleep with their constant attacks. Midnight is also a very useful time to think about my darling, but I always run the risk of being buried in my thoughts and not hearing Yuuki's call. I promised myself that I would never again let myself ignore her cries for help. I must be vigilant if I want to be with Yuuki. Seconds felt like hours until I heard something that stirred the fear in my heart. I heard something that I hadn't heard since Yuuki was a little girl; her scream.

**Zero**

Ever since I can remember Yuuki has been a constant fixture in my life. the headmaster had pulled me aside years ago and laid down the law for me, Yuuki was to be protected at all time. for years I had done my duty and protected her in silence. But as the years went one, we grew closer and I had trouble doing my duty. The hunters had given me a way to escape, even though I wanted to see her face every day. The assignment fell throw and here I am, back at Cross Academy and my own personal hell. Even though Yuuki and I cannot be together I am still sworn to protect her with all my being. After being shown a taste of what a real assignment could be like; patrolling around the campus seemed boring, but there was the chance of catching a glimpse of my precious Yuuki. With the end in sight, I rushed off back to the dorm when a sound came across the campus that will forever be ingrained in my memory; Yuuki's scream.

**Yuuki**

I raised my Artemis Rod and waited for the impact. Nothing came and I opened my tightly squeezed eyes to find nothing there. Something wasn't right; I kept my Artemis Rod in front of me while I turned slowly in a circle. Still hesitating to put my weapon away, I walked forward and realized where I was; the moon dormitory. I would walk a couple of feet and hear someone behind me, but there was never anyone there. When I finally relaxed enough to slow down my racing heart I had come to the gym. I sheathed my weapon and walked into the center of the room. My thoughts before about Zero and Kaname came popping up into the forefront of my mind. With my thoughts whirling I almost didn't notice someone creeping up behind me. but sure enough I noticed just in time to see a flash of light gleam off his fangs. Even though it was irrational, I tried to run from the vampire, but he was already waiting for me on the other side of the gym. Before he could ensnare me in his strong steely arms, I managed to grab my whistle and blow one long, high pitched blast.

**Zero**

My heart stopped when I heard her scream. Even though the safe haven of my dorm called to me, I knew that I wouldn't rest until I knew that she was safe. Starting towards the area where I thought the scream had come from. I ran at a nearly breakneck speed until I heard rustling behind me. I drew my bloody rose and without a second thought I squeezed the trigger fully expecting to be shooting at empty air. To my surprise, no more like, disbelief, there was a body slowly disintegrating into dust. I stared in horror at the Level E, my heart hammering in my chest. I took a couple of steps away and started running again, terrified that I would be too late to save my precious Yuuki. I stood to catch my breath when I heard a sharp whistle penetrate the air. I turned towards the moon dormitory and high tailed it into the building.

**Kaname**

The sound of her scream brought me back to her childhood. After that fateful snowy night, Yuuki had terrible nightmare. The only thing that would calm her down was the wind whipping across her face as she stared over her balcony and me being beside her. As her scream reverberated through the dorm the class grew silent and looked towards me. I got up and made my way towards the exit.

"Kaname-Sama," Aidou said standing with Ruka and Kain at his side. I stood debating until I heard the whistle; barely moving I gestured with my hand and sprinted towards my beloved.

**Zero**

I raced down the halls intent on finding Yuuki as quickly as I could. Not knowing exactly where she was, I let my instincts guide me to the gym. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I drew my bloody rose before I entered the room, which was full of the heady scent of Level E's and sweat. I fired two shots, startling some of them to see if I could get a good look at Yuuki. The two males spun around, creating a window between them. there was my sweet Yuuki pressed up against the wall by the female. My heart stopped and a sudden fury came over me; unable to control the unbridled rage, I raised my gun and shot, barely missing the female. The bullet came close enough to the female to scare her, forcing her to release Yuuki. I heard footsteps behind me and gave a little sigh of relief. If I knew Kaname, he would make sure that Yuuki was okay before going to take care of the scum. That thought was a weight off my shoulders and allowed me to focus on the one besides Yuuki that was important to me; kicking vampire ass.

**Kaname**

Following Yuuki's scent led me to the gym and the sight that was in front of me broke my heart. Kiryuu-Kun was fighting the abominable creatures; but I could care less about him. What really broke my heart was Yuuki struggling to breathe. Even though my vampire speed brought me to her side in seconds, I still felt like it was an eon before I reached her. She was deathly pale and the first shadows of a bruise were beginning to form around her neck. She was still breathing heavily, but the color was returning to her face. I had been so focused on Yuuki that I hadn't realized the fight was over until Ruka came over to me.

"Kaname-Sama," Ruka said touching my arm, "You should go help the others, ahh, dispose of the trash while Yuuki and I freshen up." Normally I wouldn't take orders from anybody, but a blinding rage came over me and I stalked outside to, how did Kiryuu-Kun put it? Oh yes, kick some vampire ass.

**Yuuki**

I was shaking like a leaf in the wind, but I knew Ruka would never let me falter. She led me back to the headmaster's dorm and together we sank into the couch. My father knew what had happened and went to find Kaname to, presumably, straighten out this mess. I knew my silence was frightening the unflappable Ruka, but my thoughts were filled with pictures of Zero and Kaname-Sama. Ruka helped me through the motions of getting changed and settled for the night. Normally my rounds leave me calm and in control of my life, but tonight it seemed to just complicate things; would my life ever be normal.

**A/N:** While this doesn't really have all of the action that went into the first one, I thought that I captured Zero and Kaname's affection for Yuuki, while still keeping the pace moving. I fell like it went well, but the possibility of an epilogue to this section keeps popping into my head. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
